1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a media cassette housing system and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional media cassette housing system or image formation apparatus is configured such that a media cassette, which is configured to contain media therein, is capable of being inserted into and pulled out of a cassette housing unit, which is configured to store the media cassette therein. For the purpose of reducing the force needed to insert and pull out the media cassette, the cassette housing unit is provided with a guide member configured to slidably support the media cassette such that the slidable member extends in the directions in which the media cassette is inserted and pulled out (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-100417 (Paragraphs [0025] to [0027] as well as FIGS. 1 and 2) as Patent Document 1, for example).